1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the cutting and joining of sheet goods and more particularly relates to methods of cutting and splicing textile interliners.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior hereto blanks for collars, cuffs and center pleats were cut from interliner material such as woven textile fabrics. The strips were generally cut from larger sheets of the fabric. For example, relatively narrow strips of woven textile were generally cut on a bias from square woven sheets having widths of circa 45 inches. The strips so cut had a length of circa 64 inches. When blanks are cut from the strips there is generally a waste remnant. For example, if collar interliner blanks of 20 inches each are cut from the 64 inch strip, there is a 4 inch waste remnant. If center pleats are cut of 28 inches, only two can be cut, leaving an 8 inch remnant. Previous attempts to join strips of the interliner material, thereby reducing waste have not been entirely successful. Overlapping the butt ends and sewing the strips together leaves a "bump" or double thickness zone at the overlap. This of course is unsatisfactory. Similarly, the use of adhesives to join the butt ends increases the thickness of the strip at the splice.
By the method of the present invention, the butt ends of the interlining strips are spliced together leaving seams which are hardly detectable, thereby reducing the wastage when blanks are cut from the strips. The joined ends may be incorporated in the body of the interliner blank, since the seam is very strong and does not lend itself to ready detection.